


The Crown's Burden

by Lucidiny



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Historical, Historical Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucidiny/pseuds/Lucidiny
Summary: As the eldest daughter of the Shateron Empire, Irene Bae lives a life of political obligations. It's also a life of loneliness and little freedom. However, things start to change for the better, when her arranged marriage to Wendy Son of the Cirene Empire teaches her that life isn’t just about duty. But as fate would have it, the corruption that is embedded deep throughout the royal kingdom threatens to tear them apart. Will Irene turn against everything she believes in to fight for the person she loves?“With every breath I take with you, I only yearn for more."
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Kudos: 27





	1. Scattered Stars

##### \- Dappled moonlight on marble statues. -

Irene was no stranger to royal practices. She had seen it all, heard it all, and done it all in the twenty-four years as a princess of the Shateron Empire. So when it was finally her turn to get an arranged marriage, she had accepted without a blink of an eye. Truthfully, she had expected to be married off much earlier, but her beauty had made her father selective in his choices. Having a beautiful daughter was, after all, an extremely useful tool in negotiations.

As the handmaidens fluttered around her, dabbing and prodding at her face, Irene looked at her reflection in the gilded mirror before her. She was dressed in a dark, lavish red dress, its pure purpose to heighten her appeal and to display the wealth of her kingdom. Her gaze slowly trailed up to her face. She saw skin as white and pure as porcelain and eyes as dark as starless skies. Features chiseled to a mechanical perfection, frozen in a neutral facade. She rarely smiled. How could she, when she was to be married off to another kingdom, only treated as a pretty tool for relations?

As Irene observed the flickering candlelight that cast faint shadows on her marble-like face, a dull knock sounded at the door. It swung open shortly after to reveal an old, withering man that looked like he would crumble at a touch.

“The Cirene envoy has just arrived your highness.”

Irene forced a cordial smile onto her face.

“Yes Sir Duncan. I’ll be there shortly.”

Duncan smiled reassuringly. “There’s no need to be nervous. I’ll be there by your side as your silent source of strength.”

Irene spared him a small smile, as she watched him slowly shut the creaking door.

To her, this withering old man was her father, though not by blood. Her own father, the king, scarcely expressed affection towards her. He focused only on his kingdom, and neglected his only daughter. As a result, she found her father figure in the kingdom’s advisor, Duncan, who also served as her teacher and mentor. He taught her the proceedings and trivialities of the royal court, and the beauty of parental love.

As Irene prepared to leave her chamber, she took a final glance at the mirror. Her eyes held no hesitation, nor did her heart stutter in nervousness. Being nervous wasn’t an option. This was her royal duty as a princess, and the success of this political negotiation rested solely on her shoulders. She didn’t have the liberty to worry about who the Cirene heir was, or how he would act. She had accepted this duty since she was a young girl, even though her heart often yearned for more.

↞ ♛♕ ↠

She was immediately flanked by guards the moment she stepped past the chamber doors. The torches on the walls glinted off the glossy black armor of the knights, making them look almost hellish in the dim lighting. The faceless black shells and sharp weapons contrasted starkly with Irene’s soft beauty and flowing red dress like beetles that swarmed around a rose.

Irene had begun to lose track of how many twists and turns they had taken through the maze-like halls. She had been born and raised in this castle all her life, but the unchanging appearance of the corridors occasionally even managed to make her lose her way.

As suddenly as they had started walking, they entered into a large chamber, which Irene immediately recognized to be the dining hall. It was significantly brighter, due to the grand golden chandelier that hung above the dark wooden table. The table was made to seat at least a hundred people, even though Irene had never seen more than half the seats used.

Her father, King Daniel, had already been seated at the head of the table, likewise flanked with guards. He was a tall slender man, though by no means weak. A sharp face held a pair of sharp eyes, faintly lined with wrinkles. He still wore his hair was short and groomed like Irene had always seen it, though some gray streaks were present in the raven-colored strands. He greeted her with a slight nod before turning away to engage in cordial conversation with a court official.

Sir Duncan was seated next to her father, as the royal court’s chief advisor. He spares Irene a quick smile, before turning joining in conversation as well.

Irene surveys the hall. Servants were rushing about with errands, while the court royals were all engaged in various conversations. She had not taken a single step, unsure for the first time that day about what to do. Preparing to make her way towards her seat next to her father, she was stopped by a dull echo that reverberated in the chamber. Another echo sounded, followed by several more, settling into a rhythm. It was the sound of marching feet, perfectly in time, increasing in volume as it neared the dining hall.

Everyone seemed to be waiting with bated breath; Irene, the royals, the guards, and the servants. The echo had risen to a dull thunder, until suddenly it multiplied with volume as the Cirene Kingdom’s envoy entered into the hall.

Irene’s eyes widened, as her lips parted in an involuntary gasp of awe. The Cirene guards, with their bright silver armor, flowed into the chamber like ripples on a moonlit lake. The silver plating seemed to catch the torchlight and shatter it into a million iridescent pieces that refracted and danced across the walls. Steam rose from the metal shells, as the heat of the castle caused the flecks of snow against the armor to melt. The guards seemed to look like scattered stars against the gray walls. Irene watched with wonder as the guards parted to either side allowing entrance for the Cirene royal family.

She first saw the King and the Queen, draped in luxurious navy robes and lustrous silver jewelry. Both had kind faces as they came forward to greet her own envoy. A smaller figure followed closely behind, swathed in a large cloak of similar color. Irene watched as the figure lifted back the hood to reveal long brown locks that framed an undeniably pretty face. It was flushed red from the cold, but it only contributed to the youth and energy of the woman. Irene was snapped from her stupor by the booming bellow from her own guards.

“Welcome your highnesses King Eric, Queen Katherine, and Princess Wendy to the Kingdom of Shateron!”

Time seemed to stand still in the hall, as the echo of the bellow reverberated and faded away. Irene fixed her gaze back onto the cloaked woman across the hall. The Cirene heir was a woman. Princess Wendy. This was her betrothed.

↞ ♛♕ ↠

It was an unsettling feeling, being flanked by rows of mute guards on both sides while seated at a dining table. Irene would've preferred it much better if both leaders called off the soldiers, but this grand display was more a show of power and wealth han a show of military strength. Both kingdoms were unwilling to back down in this silent battle to prove who had the better armor or the deadlier weapons.

Her father, King Daniel, broke the heavy silence with a raise of his glass and a toast. "To the peaceful arrival of the Cirene envoy. May our families join in good faith and goodwill."

The royal families raised their glasses in response, followed by the various court officials and advisors.

As Irene sipped on her wine, she scanned the people sitting on the opposite side of the table. She sat across from Queen Katherine, while she sat in the place where her mother should be if she was here today. Her mother, due to health complications, had passed when Irene was very young. King Eric sat to the left of Katherine while Princess Wendy sat to her right. Irene noticed that no other siblings accompanied Wendy, which explained the strange pairing of two women. Though not terribly rare in common marriages, it was still quite infrequent in royal marriages.

“I thank his Highness for such a warm welcome. This is a joyous occasion for both of our kingdoms, and brings us one step closer to an era of peace.” King Eric replied, after a sip from his goblet.

King Daniel politely dipped his head in response. “A joyous occasion indeed. For tonight, I had the royal chefs prepare the finest dishes for your envoy with delicacies from all over the world.” Servants had already started to place food on the table. Steaming plates of meat and vegetables seasoned with exotic spices quickly filled up the empty space as the buzz of small talk started to fill up the empty silence.

Irene watched as a servant placed a dish heaping with food in front of her. It smelled as enticing as it looked. However, due to royal trivialities, she knew she couldn’t eat to her heart’s content out of politeness. Irene resorted to picking at her food, allowing the comforting buzz of conversation to pull herself deep into her thoughts.

First, her betrothed was not what she expected. Wendy was a woman and quite a pretty one at that. She seemed to be about the same age as her, perhaps a few years younger. Irene was actually quite relieved that Wendy was a woman, she nearly couldn’t believe her stroke of luck. She had always preferred women over men due to the fact that they were usually more delicate and empathetic.

Second, Wendy seemed to have no siblings, much like her own situation. Irene had expected her to have a brother or two who was able to continue the royal lineage.

Irene shifted her eyes from her food to Wendy. She was engaged in an avid conversation with one of her advisors, which Irene found unusual. They were both princesses of equal status from respectable kingdoms, which meant that they were unquestionably educated and well-read in reading, politics, arithmetic, history, and science. Irene herself was a passionate reader, but she never had the chance to converse with other scholars about the things she read and learned. She was taught always to be silent and talk when talked to. Oftentimes in the political meetings she was required to attend, she was merely treated as a pretty figurehead; even though she had very valid opinions and frequently possessed solutions that were even more effective than the ones advisors put forth.

As she curiously observed Wendy converse with the advisor, the latter seem to sense her gaze. Wendy’s brown eyes shifted to meet Irene’s, but flicked away almost immediately. Irene’s face froze mid smile, as confusion and indignation marred her thoughts. Why didn’t Wendy greet her? They were betrothed to each other, and the least they could do was to get familiar with each other. In addition, it certainly wasn’t very polite to ignore another person of equal status, especially if you were a guest at their residency.

Irene returned her attention to picking at her food, shoving the gnawing confusion to the back of her mind. She originally had a sliver of hope for an attempt at familiarity, but it was dashed by Wendy’s strange actions. She prayed that the dinner would end soon, so she wouldn’t be required to put on this facade of enjoyment.

↞ ♛♕ ↠

Irene silently slipped away from the chaos of drunken court officials and the bustle of servants darting around to retrieve the empty plates and dirtied utensils. She made her way from the dining hall to the Eastern Wing, where the grand library resided. She considered the library her safe place, where she could temporarily forget the burdensome duties of being a Princess and the impending marriage that waited for her. She could escape into whatever world she chose and be a dashing knight, a cunning bandit, or just an ordinary woman who had just found true love.

She pushed open the large oak doors and stepped into the soft golden light of the library. The smell of old books and aged parchment smelled comforting and warm, and the worn leather bindings that lined the towering shelves seemed to call to her.

The rows of shelves seemed to stretch on endlessly. It was so easy to lose reality in this maze of knowledge and fantasy.

Irene drifted through the rows, twisting and turning, not looking for any book in particular. Her fingers trailed against the bindings, landing by chance on a book titled _Of Greed_ And Power. Deciding that it sounded interesting enough, she settles down in one of the velvet lined chairs that occupied every corner of the library.

Flipping to the first chapter, Irene quickly lost herself in the intriguing storyline. The novel described the inner workings of a kingdom much like her own. It more specifically described a young lord, whose closest friend had chosen to betray him for power.

As Irene quietly read, her eyelids unconsciously drooped, weighed down with exhaustion. Before long, she felt herself slip into a deep slumber.

↞ ♛♕ ↠

Irene woke with a start, eyes fluttering open as she uncurled her stiff limbs. The muted golden glow from the chandeliers heightened her dreamlike state, making everything look luminous. Her head swiveled around in confusion as she tried to remember why she wasn’t in the safety of her own bed. Looking down at the still open book in her lap, Irene concluded that she must’ve fallen asleep.

Dog-earing the page she had open, she stood up and made her way to the oaken doors. Gently pushing them open, she was met with stifling silence and dark halls. Irene assumed it was quite late at night, since not even a servant could be seen traipsing through the halls.

She stepped out of the library and padded through the silent corridor, making her way to the West wing. The only sound that could be heard was her resounding footsteps as they made contact with the cold marble floors. She turned a corner into a hall that was flooded with silvery moonlight that shone through the tall glass windows that furnished the walls of the corridor. Irene stopped in her path with a gasp as she spotted a figure standing still, looking out at the scenery beyond the glass panes. The figure was clothed in a flowing white nightgown that was illuminated by the moonlight. It glowed with a silvery sheen, giving an ethereal air to the statue-like figure.

At Irene’s startled gasp, the figure turned slightly with widened eyes before recognizing Irene. Irene breathed a sigh of relief, realizing the figure was Princess Wendy. Irene watched as Wendy made her way to where she was standing, before dropping into a slight curtsy and dipping her head.

“Princess Irene. What a pleasant surprise it is to encounter you at this hour.”

Irene was surprised Wendy addressed her with such formality and friendliness. She had not seemed as friendly during the dinner.

Slightly curtsying as well, Irene returned her greeting in a more colloquial fashion.

“For me as well. I fell asleep while reading a book at the library and I’m making my way back to my room. What are you doing up at this hour?”

Wendy seemed to relax a bit at the easygoing tone of Irene’s response. “Well, I was just admiring the beauty of the Shateron landscape during the night time. I couldn’t seem to fall asleep. Perhaps it is because I slept long hours during the journey.”

Irene shifted to stand beside Wendy. It indeed was beautiful. The night was clear, dotted with millions of bright pinpoints. A thick layer of snow covered the ground, looking almost metallic as it reflected the moonlight. She could see clear across to the snow capped mountains that stood stolid and ever unmoving. She felt a peace one could only feel at the dead of night.

As they stood side by side facing the picturesque scene, Wendy’s soft voice permeated the silence.

“A - are you nervous?”

It almost seemed like she was talking to herself, if Irene hadn’t been there to hear.

Irene forced a small smile onto her face as she turned to face Wendy.

“No.” She lied. “It is my duty, and I will carry it out with the best of my ability.”

The latter only gave a small nod in response, as she contemplated Irene’s answer.

“You’re right. It is our duty.”

The two princesses looked into each other’s eyes, both knowing nothing about each other.

However, their fates were already tied; determined and sealed by royal practice.

After a moment, Irene broke her gaze away from Wendy’s moonlit eyes and took half a step back.

“Princess Wendy, you should sleep earlier. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. Good night.”

Wendy only dipped her head as Irene swiftly brushed past her to depart to her own chambers.

↞ ♛♕ ↠

Irene stood on her balcony, shrouded in a thick, red cloak of velvet. Wind whipped at her face as she looked out towards the frozen sea of black ice. Her fingers gripped the railings of the balcony until the knuckles turned white and her fingers went numb from the cold. She stood motionless, staring at everything and nothing, searching for an answer to the loneliness and weariness that clouded her heart.

After what felt like a lifetime, she turned with a resigned sigh and entered back into her chambers to try to make use of whatever time was left for sleep. She managed to fall into a fitful slumber, dreaming of the beautiful places she read about, the cold unforgiving sea, and moonlit eyes.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, introducing main character Princess Irene. She's the only daughter of King Daniel, forced into an arranged marriage for the sake of keeping the peace between the two nations. She's never met her betrothed before because there was sadly no snapchat or text to communicate in the medieval ages :( .
> 
> **Hopefully** through my descriptions, you got the idea that Irene’s world is a bit gray and dull. Irene is kinda bad at socializing, because... in the castle she's really lonely like all the time... Don't worry though, she'll certainly be happier as the story continues. I'm not that cruel!
> 
> I hope you learned a bit about the characters in this “setting the stage” chapter. I included in a brief encounter with Wendy at the end, hoping it clarified the reason behind her strange behavior during the dinner.
> 
> Are you looking forward to their next encounter as much as I am? See you next week!! ♥
> 
> \---
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read my work. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Constructive criticism and honest opinions are greatly appreciated. ☾♥


	2. Honey And Caramel

##### \- Icy black seas of Winter, glass raindrops of Summer. -

Eyes fluttered open to soft sunlight that filtered through the sheer curtains of the canopy.

Irene figured it was early morning, from the chirping of the birds that perched outside the door of her balcony.

She swung her feet to the ground, stretching her arms above her head. It was a cloudless sunny day, but it was still bitterly cold. Irene sighed, thinking that she could never get accustomed to the wintery climate.

Shrugging on the thick cloak from yesterday, she glanced at her reflection in the large golden rimmed mirror that hung on the wall opposite her bed. Untangling the knots from her sleep tousled hair, she sighed as she eyed the dark circles rimmed under her eyes. The measly hours of sleep seemed to do her barely any good.

She stepped outside her chamber door, asking the nearest servant to kindly bring some breakfast up for her.

Irene always avoided going down to the dining hall. She felt small and vulnerable; dwarfed by the size of the chamber and the empty table. It didn’t feel right to dine alone without people to fill up the remaining seats.

Before long, her breakfast arrived, freshly made and steaming with heat. It smelled as delicious as it looked. Irene’s stomach growled despite herself, for she had not eaten much at yesterday’s dinner due to politeness and dinner etiquette. Before she could pick up her fork however, a gentle knock sounded at the door.

“Come in.” Irene said softly.

The door slowly opened to reveal a servant, who quickly bowed in respect.

“Your highness, Sir Duncan has sent me to request your appearance at the dining hall for a shared breakfast with the Cirene envoy. I’ll bring down your breakfast for you if you'd like, or request the chefs to cook you a new dish.”

Irene nodded, dismissing the servant. “Thank you, but no need to bother the chefs. Tell Sir Duncan I’ll be present in a moment.”

After the servant disappeared from sight, Irene started to change into a formal dress. She preferred to dress herself for the sake of privacy, even though servants were readily available.

Once fully dressed, Irene took one more glance at the mirror. She still seemed tired and exhausted, but the dress she had slipped on made her look a bit more presentable.

Pushing open the door to her chamber, she slowly ambled towards the direction of the dining hall. Part of her wanted to disobey Duncan and remain in her room. However, another part of her was curious to see if Wendy would treat her with the same offhand indifference exhibited during the dinner, or if she opened up to her a bit after their chanced meeting yesterday night. The latter was just a bit more tempting, enough to coax her out of her want for solitude.

As she strolled into the dining hall, Irene noticed that a fragile, hunched figure was the only occupant at the table. Seating herself across from Sir Duncan, she looks at him questioningly.

“Sir, where is the Cirene envoy? Are they not awake yet?”

Duncan took a quick sip from his goblet, before setting it down and smiling.

“Not yet. As good hosts, it’s common courtesy to arrive at breakfast earlier than the guests.”

Irene frowned, looking around the empty table. “Where’s father? His absence surely cannot be taken as courtesy.”

Duncan seemed to regard this for a second. “Your father has gone early in the morning to personally reign in some rebel insurgencies in nearby cities. He’ll be gone until next week, or possibly longer, if the terrain is harsh.”

He waves a dismissive hand in the air. “But that sort of information doesn’t concern a princess. Focus on appealing to the Cirene royals. Political negotiations are more suited towards you.”

Irene slowly nodded, unable to remember what rebel groups had surfaced recently. Against Duncan’s wishes, she had secretly read all of the scouting reports, none of which mentioned the emergence of rebellions in the kingdom. She wanted to ask for more information, but decided otherwise to prevent Duncan’s suspicion.

She was snapped out of her confusion as Duncan unsteadily rose from his chair. Irene followed suit, turning to watch the entrance of King Eric and Queen Katherine. Princess Wendy followed shortly behind, with a simple dress and her hair pinned up.

Irene and Duncan bowed as the Cirene royals neared.

“Good morning. Forgive the absence of his Majesty King Daniel, he left early in the morning to the villages of the kingdom to personally combat several rebel groups.” Duncan greeted apologetically, as the Cirene royals bowed as well.

King Eric smiled cordially. “The actions of a brave man need no forgiveness.”

The party of five seated themselves at the table, as the servants brought in steaming dishes of scrambled eggs and sausages. Irene flicked her eyes to Wendy, almost expecting her to look away, or to ignore her entirely. Instead, she was met with a face that was lit up with amiability as Wendy flashed her a welcoming smile.

Irene was a bit taken aback, as had not expected such an open gesture of friendliness. She smiled shyly back, before looking away to greet the King and Queen.

Breakfast was shrouded in silence, broken with the occasional polite small talk.

Once the guests’ plates were scraped clean, Duncan clapped his hands to summon the servants to clear out the dirtied silverware.

“I have prepared one of our chief butlers to show you around our humble castle. As our esteemed guests and our allies, our kingdom is your kingdom.”

Duncan gestured to a nearby man that bowed deeply.

“It’s an honor to serve your majesties.” The butler humbly spoke, motioning in front of him. “After you.”

The three royals briskly stood up, thanking Irene and Duncan for their hospitality. Wendy briefly smiled at Irene, before leaving in the direction indicated by the butler.

Irene watched as the Cirene royals left the dining hall, their dark blue dresses and long robes billowing elegantly behind them. ‘How beautiful.’ she thought. Blue is the color of peace, while red, the color of her own kingdom, was commonly used to symbolize wrath and blood.

Her reverie was broken by Duncan’s creaking voice.

“Princess Irene, if you would be so kind to join me in my study. I have important matters to discuss with you.”

## ↞ ♛♕ ↠

The princess was seated comfortably in one of the expensive leather chairs that decorated Sir Duncan’s chamber, which doubled as his study. Sunlight filtered from the stained glass windows, scattering multicolored light throughout the room. Dust peacefully floated through the rays of light, past the large bookshelves that held worn volumes bleached by years of sun.

Duncan himself sat across from Irene behind a large wooden table, stained with rings of dried tea and wine. She waited patiently for him to speak. He seemed to be in deep contemplation; his wrinkled face serious.

“Irene, I’ve known you since you were just a child. I have taught you everything you know now, and cared for you as if you were my own daughter. I hope you know that I care about you deeply.”

Duncan’s sudden emotional confession caught Irene off guard.

“Of course sir. I consider you my mentor and my guardian. I care for you deeply as well.”

Duncan nods, his fragile body quivering with the movement.

“I requested you here to discuss with you about the wedding. As you know, it will occur tonight. I am aware it is unusual to have a wedding so soon after the guests arrive, but it must be done to ensure the stability of negotiations.”

Duncan looks into Irene’s eyes as he continues. His body may be weak and frail, but the glint of his eyes betrayed the cunning and able mind he still possessed.

“I will take this opportunity to remind you of a very important lesson I have instilled into you from a very young age. You must always remember that foolish thoughts and unnecessary emotions will prove fatal in the unforgiving world of royalty and politics. Your duty to your kingdom must overshadow anything else.”

Irene nods, letting Duncan’s words sink in. She had heard this lesson countless times, being able to recite it by heart. She understood that anything less than a clear mind unburdened by emotions will be interpreted as weakness by enemies, or even by power-hungry elites from her own kingdom.

“Yes sir. I understand the importance of my duty as a princess. You need not worry.”

Sir Duncan nods in satisfaction, reaching over to grasp Irene’s folded hands.

“Irene, I hope you trust me completely. Remember, I am the only one who cares for you the most without any ill - will.”

Irene dipped her head in response, covering Duncan’s wrinkled hands with her own. “I do trust you completely sir. I know you only want the best for me.”

She stands as Duncan releases his grasp, waving her away good-naturedly.

“Now enjoy your afternoon, Irene. I’ll see you at your wedding.”

Irene bids him goodbye as she exits his study. Time had slipped away faster than she expected; ticking down the minutes until the wedding.

Irene’s mind unwillingly shifts to Wendy. She didn’t know what to make of her. Irene had originally planned to keep her at arms length, even after the marriage, but Wendy seemed to possess a more friendly approach. She was forever mindful of Duncan’s advice, but she figured returning Wendy’s friendliness with reserved kindness wouldn’t hurt and may even prove to be beneficial to the kingdom’s relations.

Her feet had unconsciously led her to the large wooden doors of the library. Pushing open the heavy doors, she stepped into the warm golden glow of the chandeliers and the bright sunlight that shone through grand glass windows.

As she looked around the library, Irene spotted a familiar figure examining the shelves; one who had just occupied her mind a short moment ago.

“Greetings, Princess Wendy. I see you have been enjoying our grand library.” Irene addresses formally, strolling to Wendy’s side.

Wendy spun around in surprise at Irene’s soft voice, the book in her hands tumbling to the floor with a soft thud.

“Oh, hello! I didn’t expect to see you here, Irene.” Wendy says with a sheepish smile.

Irene bent down, retrieving the fallen book and placing it into Wendy’s hands.

“I had some… matters to discuss with Advisor Duncan after breakfast. I hope you’ve found our castle adequate?”

“Of course! Your hospitality knows no limits. The castle is quite beautiful. ” Wendy frantically nods.

Irene looked down at the book she handed to Wendy. It was titled Silver Intentions, a novel she was familiar with.

“Good choice.” She nods towards Wendy’s hands. “It’s a bit on the tragic side though. It tells the tale of two lovers forced to leave each other after tragedy strikes.”

Wendy contemplated for a bit, before gently placing the book back onto the shelf.

“I think I prefer happier stories rather than tragic ones.” She chuckles. “This library is quite impressive, it’s much bigger than the one in the Cirene castle. I’ve read most of the books back home, but there’s so many I’ve never seen before here. Do you mind giving me some recommendations?”

Irene’s face lit up, happy the focus of the conversation was her favorite past-time. “I would love to. Before I unexpectedly fell asleep yesterday, I was reading a book titled Of Greed and Power. It discusses the dealings of royal politics. Its quite good.”

Wendy listened attentively, lingering onto Irene’s nearly inaudible voice.

“Thank you, I’ll keep that in mind. Why don’t we take a seat somewhere? I’ve been meaning to catch a word with you.” Wendy asks, gesturing at Irene.

Irene trails Wendy to one of the alcoves that jutted out from the walls of the library. Its walls were made entirely of glass, allowing a person to see past the castle walls and far into the frozen fields of the Shateron Kingdom.

The afternoon sunlight flooded the alcove, encasing the two princesses in a soft glow. The bright light seemed to set Irene’s hair ablaze; a dark luster so rich that the color nearly bordered on red. Her milky white skin seemed marble-like, free of any blemishes.

Wendy seemed frozen, staring at Irene with a curious gaze filled with wonder.

The latter tipped her head in confusion, snapping Wendy out of her strange stupor.

“What did you want to speak to me about?”

Wendy hurriedly sits down, as she averts her gaze.

“A-ah, right. Well, it’s quite a strange request if I do say so myself, but I wonder if you could tell me a bit about the Shateron Kingdom. You see, I’ve traveled to many places with my father and mother, but this is my first time journeying to these lands.”

Irene found Wendy’s sudden timidness quite amusing.

“Well of course, it’s the least I could do as a good host.”

“No, no, please don’t treat this as a task you’re forced to complete. Let’s make the best of this chance to get familiar with each other.”

Irene paused. Duncan’s words briefly flashed through her mind, but Wendy’s pleading, enthusiastic eyes quickly brought her back to the present. Friendly conversation couldn’t hurt.

“Well…” Irene pondered. “Shateron gets quite cold in the Winter, and snowstorms are common. In the summer, it’s cold as well, but it’s more bearable. I don’t handle the cold well, so it’s ironic that this is my homeland. The Midnight Sea that borders our kingdom to the East is frozen for most of the year, with ice as thick as the height of a grown man. The only time the ice thaws through is in the month of July. The dark waters of the sea reflects the sunlight during the day like black glass, and it mirrors the moonlight and starlight during the nighttime like obsidian. It’s almost like a second sky, layered under the other.”

Wendy’s eyes widened in wonder and awe. “Shateron sounds mystical. It really is quite different from the lands of Cirene. Back home it’s almost always warm, and the skies are frequently dark with thunderstorms in the Summer.” She pauses, eyes filling with lightheartedness. “But occasionally, in the midst of all the clouds and the rain, the most beautiful thing happens. A Sunstorm occurs, where the clouds part to let the sun shine through and it suddenly starts to hail. You can see the rays filter through the clouds, as they reflect off pieces of ice that look like shattered glass falling from the sky. At the end of it all, a rainbow appears, arching like a bridge over the kingdom.”

Irene smiled despite herself. Wendy’s description sounded beautiful. It was interesting, watching Wendy’s face brighten with mirth when she was excited, and darken with thought as she pondered. Her expressive eyes seemed to catch the sunlight, morphing into pools of honey and caramel.

Irene decided right then and there that it was refreshing to have someone in the castle who shared the same love of literature; someone who contrasted so sharply against the dull gray walls.

She opened her mouth to say something more, but was interrupted by the voice of a butler.

“Greetings, your majesties. The time has begun for wedding preparations.”

The sun had unknowingly moved from its pinnacle, beginning the descent towards the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was definitely one of my favorite chapters to write. I loved writing the alcove scene, and the descriptions of the kingdoms and Irene and Wendy. I hope I made you envision the scenes in your head!
> 
> You see a bit more of Duncan in this chapter, and what his relationship with Irene is like. What are your thoughts on this dynamic?  
>    
> Irene seems to let down her walls around Wendy a bit, regardless of Duncan's advice. She's glad she met a companion who shares the same interests as her. Even though they’re getting married, it’s important to remember it is merely a political marriage to maintain peace between the two kingdoms. Feelings usually don’t immediately stem from a forced marriage, where both sides have never met each other before.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this sweet encounter! I'm sorry to say however, it’s only the calm before the storm. Many conflicts lay in the road ahead. Be prepared!
> 
> Please look forward to the marriage next chapter! You already know it'll be grand and luxurious. See you next week!! ♥
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read my work. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Constructive criticism and honest opinions are greatly appreciated. ☾♥  
>    
> Contact me on Twitter @scarletvelvets - I usually reply faster there.


	3. Joined In Gold and Silver

### \- The fiery hues of gold, the icy shades of silver. -

Irene once again found herself seated in front of the large golden mirror, while handmaidens circled as they prepared her for the wedding.

The dark circles that rimmed her eyes were already hidden with powder, lined over with shades of auric and dark browns. She wore a glittering golden dress, complete with a long satin train that trailed several feet behind her. A priceless ruby necklace dangled from her neck, diffracting the light into a thousand shades of red that splayed out onto her collarbones.

Irene’s face seemed calm and stoic, but her mind was restless. Her fingers had not stopped fiddling with the golden ring that sat on her finger. Passed down from her mother and countless generations prior, it signified the arrival of another generation of rulers.

The small window behind her cast an intense orange glow, indicating the descent of the sun. The saturated light shone onto Irene, making her dress glow a brilliant gold that shimmered with tinges of bronze.

The rays hit the mirror, reflecting it directly onto her face. Her eyes seemed to glow red, making her seem nearly inhuman.

Irene didn’t recognize the person staring back at her. No, this wasn’t who she was. She didn’t belong in a fancy golden dress, nor did she deserve pieces of expensive jewelry. She was just Irene, a woman who was born with the title of ‘Princess’. Never in her life had she felt elevated by her royal status. She had always felt burdened; her life no more than a favor for her kingdom.

Nonetheless, she had to bear it. Duncan’s words rang clear in Irene’s mind. She must serve her kingdom, even at times against her wishes, for the sake of peace and for the sake of her citizens’ happiness.

She could only hope that the marriage wouldn’t distract her from her royal duties.

Even though Irene wasn’t ecstatic about the arrangement, she was grateful her betrothed was someone like Wendy. Deep down she had fears about the nature of her unknown fiancé, afraid they lacked wit and respect, or if they possessed an unrefined and condescending nature. Irene was grateful Wendy were none of those.

Moreover, she quite enjoyed Wendy’s company, which could become dangerous. It was dangerous, having someone who broke down her icy facade so easily. It was dangerous, because there was a slim possibility Irene might actually … fall for Wendy’s warm nature.

Irene quickly shook her head. What nonsense. She had to trust in Duncan and keep his lessons in mind. She had to stay cautious around Wendy, because after all, she was still a stranger.

## ↞ ♛♕ ↠

Golden satin rustled softly against the lavish carpet that led to the altar. Irene walked slowly, letting the delicate crown that rested on her head catch the flickering light from the crystal chandelier that hung high above.

The dark red rubies and golden embellishments that Irene flaunted seemed to sway with a mesmerizing rhythm, hypnotizing viewers who watched too long.

Irene’s hair had been combed straight and pinned up halfway, unlike the wavy curls she typically had. The dark makeup that graced Irene’s eyes gave her a bewitching air, amplifying the potency of her piercing gaze.

Irene seemed aloof, if not for the constant fidgeting of the golden band on her finger betraying her nervous state.

The respective representatives of Shateron and Cirene sat to either side of her; clothed in robes and dresses of sultry red and lavish blue. The magnificent church was silent, save for Irene’s soft footfalls and the rippling of the dress.

The wooden handrails felt smooth and cool under Irene’s fingers as she walked up the steps leading to the altar. Irene spared a quick glance at the grandiose retable that stood behind the altar. Furnished with golden accents and marvelous riches, it remained silent and unmoving, almost intimidating in its overwhelming beauty.

Irene felt terribly small.

As she reached the last step to the altar, a glint of silver flashed in the dim lighting in front of her. The glint morphed into a flash, and then took the shape of a human.

Princess Wendy had donned a silver dress, which glittered and rippled with the fluidity of water. Sterling silver dangled down like raindrops, contributing to the ethereal air she radiated. Her hair was pinned up, with a few strands trailing down to frame her thin face. Small, bright diamonds dotted the corner of her eyes, making her look more angelic than human.

Irene could only stare as Wendy stepped up to the altar.

Their eyes met, both not recognizing each other and themselves.

The voice of the priest broke the heavy silence.

“The mighty kingdoms of Shateron and Cirene have come together tonight to convene in red and blue. Eldest Daughter of King Daniel II, Princess Irene, and Eldest Daughter of King Eric IV, Princess Wendy, will join tonight in good-will.”

The priest paused, letting his voice reverberate through the open chamber of the church as he joined Irene’s hands with Wendy’s.

Irene watched as her hands quivered as they rested in Wendy’s. She felt Wendy squeeze them tightly at an attempt of reassurance. Irene found herself squeezing back, holding on for dear life, as a wave of fear washed over her.

Twenty four years of her life had led up to this moment. This was what she was born to do; a mere political instrument in the name of peace. Then why did it all feel so wrong? Irene didn’t know what lay in the future. Her primary duty will have been completed and where will that leave her?

A tight squeeze of her hands snapped her temporarily out of Irene’s mental turmoil. Her eyes shifted up to meet Wendy’s. Wide, determined eyes bore through her own, as Wendy’s head moved in an imperceptible nod, and the corners of her lips twitched up in a small smile.

Irene’s mind zoned in and focused on Wendy’s tight grip and slight smile, trying to draw strength from her subtle reassurance.

The priest’s voice rang through the chamber once again.

“I now declare Princess Irene and Princess Irene united in marriage. Their fates will be forever linked, as are the kingdoms of Shateron and Cirene forever linked in peace and prosperity.”

Irene vaguely heard the buzz and chatter of the audience as they clapped in congratulations. However, her eyes couldn’t tear themselves away from Wendy’s. She desperately tried to grasp onto any sliver of safety, lest the fear overtook her again.

## ↞ ♛♕ ↠

Bitterly cold wind seemed to seep into every crevice of Irene’s bones as she stood solitary on her balcony. Her mind faintly registered the faint shuffling that sounded from her chamber. Wendy had moved to her room, due to the custom as newlyweds.

She couldn’t stop her mind from playing the night’s events on loop. She was ashamed beyond belief. She had acted like a coward, letting her self-control fly out of her grasp. Worse, she had acted weak. She was ashamed to confront Wendy, who had seen her at her weakest. But without Wendy’s unconditional support, things may have turned out to be much worse.

Irene wore only her dress, which gave little resistance to the freezing temperatures of the bleak winter night. She had let down her hair, letting it whip around her face freely.

The cold helped to numb her, clearing her mind and shocking her into reality. Irene felt confused and empty, perplexed at herself and Wendy’s actions.

Why did Wendy treat her with such friendliness? They were mere acquaintances, tied together in a marriage they never wished for.

Irene stood in mute silence as the wind picked up. She stared as clouds chased each other in the sky, casting moonlit shadows on the black ice of the sea.

Light footsteps approached as the balcony door opened a sliver, casting a square of yellow light onto the balcony.

A thick blue cloak suddenly weighed on Irene’s shoulders, snapping her out of her trance.

A soft, exhaustion riddled voice broke the silence, almost drowned out by the harsh winds.

“Irene, you should come inside. It’s very late and it’s getting quite cold out.”

Irene shook her head, not turning to meet Wendy’s concerned gaze.

“I’ll be fine. You should go to sleep, you sound tired. I’ll join you shortly.”

Wendy briefly stood in silence, before nodding and turning reluctantly. She re-entered the warmth of the chamber, softly shutting the balcony door.

The square of light diminished and the balcony was shrouded in darkness once again, leaving Irene more perplexed and conflicted than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wendy and Irene are certainly joined together in marriage legally, but their hearts aren’t committed. At least, not yet. You see Irene go through a ton of mental turmoil in this chapter, where she’s confused and fearful. She borders on some extreme panic, before Wendy manages to calm her down. She feels like she doesn’t have a true place in the world, where her primary duty has been fulfilled as a princess. She also lives in a very misogynistic environment, whereas Wendy’s kingdom is much more tolerable. As you already know, Irene is very unfamiliar with friendliness and affection. Since a very young age, she has been neglected of emotional security, from the parental indifference of her father, and the isolation of her status. (And can you really call Duncan a good guardian? Keep this in mind!) Because Irene is unfamiliar, she considers Wendy quite strange and off putting, even though she’s just trying to be friendly. We don’t know what Wendy thinks about the entire situation, but I promise you, we’ll find out soon enough. 
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read my work. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Constructive criticism and honest opinions are greatly appreciated. ☾♥


End file.
